BAKUGAN FREE FIGHTERS
by earthflamedees
Summary: Jackie a 14 year old boy with his bakugan partner Leonidas get sent to a new world now they'll have to fight to find a way to get home but after falling for one of the alians there will he want to go back? first story so go easy on me.
1. How it began

"AHHHHH!" i yawned as i was laying on the grass in Bakupark i love laying here i could lay here all day and its more fun with my partner. (Where is he by the way?) i thought. I glanced to my right when i saw him with some bakugan likely talking about something. "That dragon he can be such a pain,hehehe." I stud up and walked over the Leo,he was on the fountain witch is weird because he hates water.

"Yup ill tell ya, its not easy being me",Leo stated. "I go through intense battles every day, well used to now we just come to this park to relax all the time now. He sighed.

"Hehehe your the one who keeps asking me if we could take it easy for a while." I said.

"Well...you could say NO!" he shouted.

"Wow watch the attitude buddy." "Any way we should be heading home now,so say goodbye to your friends."

"See you guys later!" he shouted as i carried him away.

" You know i wish we had a new challenge."Leo said.

" What?" i asked surprised.

" You heard me."

" Maybe you'll get your wish."

Then all of a sudden a pure blue curcule appeared in front of me.

"AHHH! what the! what is this? i asked leo.

"I-I-I-I-I dont know but im getting some bakugan signals from it. he said.

"This thing has something to do with bakugan?"

"Hummmm." My curiosity got the better of me I touched it and i wish i didnt cause it grabbed me and pulled us inside it then every thing went dark.

" I woke up in a room i didnt know it looked like (Im not good with details so we'll say the room of louise from the familiar of zero).

" So your finally awake."

"AHH! i screamed.

" Calm down im not gonna hurt you",she told me.

" O-o-ok but just who are you?,i ask.

" Oh yah my name is-

(find out who it is in the next chapter bye.)


	2. Jack vs ?

i dont own bakugan battle brawlers but my charater

(Jack's POV)

"My name's Fabia.",she said.

"Oh well nice to meet you",i said. "If you dont mind me asking how did i get here?"i asked.

"Sorry but i cant tell you that now you have to wait for lunch." she said

"What but i dont have time."i told her."My parents are gonna kill me if i dont get back home in time."

"You know i though you'd would have notice your partner is not with you."she said.

"what?"i asked. I looked around the room and she was right leonidas was not with me.

"Oh no!"i screamed. "Where could he be?!"

Fabia had a annoyed exspershen on her face.

"Come yourself down, he's alright!"she yelled.

"(sigh) oh really then where is he?"i asked.

"the Bakugan spa."she said.

"Bakugan spa?"i asked.

"Yah follow me."she said hopping off the bed and becking me to follow her out the door.

I got off the bed and followed her out the door,and i got to say where ever i was i was not on earth the people here had green narrow eyes,lavender skin,and weird white outfits. But what about fabia shes looks normal but she dose'nt look fazed by this at all.

"Here we are."she said

"Huh?"i asked.

"Where you checking me out this whole time?"she asked

"N-no!"I shouted. "i was just...forget it."

"We are going to talk about this later."she said.

I rolled my eyes. We entered the room and all i saw was someone scrubbing Leonidas with a toothbrush.

"Awww yah thats the spot a little up."leo said.

"Hey leo there you are."i said.

"Oh Jack your finnily awake, had a nice nap?"he asked.

"Hate to ruin your reuining but would you two face me for a moment?she asked.

"Oh sure."i faced her.

She reached into her pocket and took out something that looked like a weird iphone.

"*SCANNING*SCANNING* SCAN COMPLETE BRAWLER:JACKIE AGE:14 GENDER:BOY BATLLE SKILL: 5/10. BAKUGAN: OMEGA LEONIDAS, TIMES EVOVLED: ONCE, POWER: 10/10.

"Wait did that thing just say my battle skill was a 5/10!?" i yelled.

"Yah so what if your not that strong your not that strong deal with it now come on its time for lunch."she said.

"Fine." i said.

"Hehe, you hear that my powers a 10/10?" leo said.

"shut up." i told him.

We arived in the lunch room.

(Again not good with discriptions so picter the lunch room in "the fimiliar of zero")

"WOOOOOW."I said. "SO COOl!"

"Shhhhhhhh" fabia said. "Not so loud,now sit."

I took a seat and leo turnedinto a ball and went into my pocket.

This place was packed at the end of the lunch room there was some woman sitting on a queen sized chair.

"May i have your atention please?"she asked.

Every body looked at her.

Now is the time i exsplane why I have sommoned the outsider.

*Im taking that the outsider is me*i though.

"As you all know we are losing this war againts the metrexers, we need strong brawler if we want to win this war." she exsplane. im sorry if this displeases anyone but as your queen I most do what has to be done to protect all of you.

"We dont care if you think he can help!"some guy yelled at her.

"What is it do you think we can't handle this on our own?"

"That human there is trash!"

"Hey!" i shouted to him.

"I may not understand whats happening but I do know that you guys need help."

"Hmmm i got a idea. the queen said.

"What is it? Fabia asked.

"Roger you will face Jackie in a bakugan battle."the queen said.

"What if I win? roger asked.

"We will send Jackie back home."the queen said.

" I accept!"i said.

"What!?" Fabia screamed.

"Ok, then its settled Roger vs Jackie 5:00am tommorow, and fabia.

"Yes? she asked.

"Jackie will be your responcibility."she said.

"Yes my queen."she said.

(later that night at 9:36)

I had to stay in fabia's room since there are no other rooms for now she was just sitting on her bed looking at the window while i was sitting in a chair at a desk checking out my deck for my battle tommorow.

"Why?" she soddenly said.

"why did you take that chance in that battle, you know you cant win."she said.

Her eyes are starting to tear up.

Three reasons why, could me trash,2. I want everyone to know that im strong enough to to you guys,and three this means the most to me, i want to prove it to you."i said.

(Fabia's POV)

I Gasp.

"Why do you need to prove it to mean?"i asked.

"I wont you to know you dont need that scan thing to tell how strong you are."he said.

"Well i dont want you to go,you remind me of someone i lost. I started crying.

Then he walked over and huged me. I looked into his eyes and for some reason our lips came closer to each other until we kissed.

"Mmmmm"i moaned into his mouth.

Then he fell on top of me on the bed. I could tell we are both tired so I fell asleep with him on top of me.

R&R please.


	3. Darkus Wrath and Bakuroulette?

I dont own bakugan

* * means there thoughts.

(Fabia's POV)

(4:50 am)

"Mmmmm, huh...AAAAHHHHH!"

"What?",Jack said. *Oh no I was sleeping on her, I got to come her down before someone hears her.)

"Fabia com down before someone hears yo-",he didnt get the chance to say anything because I punched him and knocked him out.

realising what i did i tried to wake him up.

"Sorry Jack I didnt mean to do that you just surprised me."I said getting scared that i might have punched him to hard.

"Princess Fabia are you ok!" said a guard barging through the door.

"Yes but he might not be." I said pointing to Jack.

"Well he better wake up cause his battle is about to start in 9 minutes." He said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't miss it." I said.

"Ok." they said as they left the room.

I looked at his unconscious body,I most have punched him real hard if he feel of the bed. I got off and knee down on the floor on both my knees then placed his head on them.

"He looks so peaceful maybe just one kiss wouldn't hurt." I thought.

I lead down only about 4 inches away from his lips the all of a sudden.

(Jack's POV)

" (YAWN) What happen?" I said with haft open eyes.

She pulled her head back quickly and was blushing furiously.

"Fabia, why is my head on your knees?" I ask.

"Oh...well...you see, lets not talk about that,ok?"she asked.

"O...k,then why are you so red?" I asked.

"Look you have a Bakugan battle in like 6 minutes so just follow me and we'll be there in no time ok". I said trying to change the subject.

"Ok lead the way." I said

(At the Bakugan Battle Field)

"Wow this stadium looks just like the one in Bakugan interspace." i said impressed.

"Thats because this was based on the Bakugan interspace, Neathians know alot about your history like your battle against Vladitor." She explain.

"Wow im famous." I said sarcastically.

"Hehe, yah right now break this." she said handing me a circular green card with a number one on it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." she said.

"Ok." I snapped it in haft then in a instant we disappeared.

We reappeared in a bakugan battle arena and there was a giant screen the said "Biggest match of the day,Roger our strongest brawler in Nethia vs Jackie the #1 brawler on earth."

"Don't call me Jackie!" I yelled.

"You were called Jackie before so why are you so mad?" Fabia asked.

"I was being polite but its getting annoying now I just want to be call Jack ok?"

"Ok, but maybe we shouldn't have this conversation in front of them." Fabia said.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked to the other side of the stadium and saw Jack,the queen, and some of the guards.

"Get yourself together, The faster i beat you the faster i prove im the best and get you out of here!"Roger said.

"Now Roger no need to get hasty,now its time to get the battle started,everyone please take a seat."the queen said.

They all climbed the steps leading to the stands.

"Wait!" I yelled. "I forgot Leonidas."

"No you didn't." Leonidas said as he spring from my pocket.

"How long have you been in there?" I asked.

"Since lunch." Leonidas said.

"Oh,well lets get this started!" I said.

"Ready?" the queen said.

" Ready!" Me and Roger yelled.

"Bakugan field open!" Me and Roger yelled.

"Gate card set!" I said.

The gate card I threw hit the floor and and red light spread throughout the floor and disapeard.

"Bakugan brawl!" I yelled. "Rise pyrus Omega Leonidas!"

"Let's hurry this up!" Leonidas yelled.

"You asked for it!" Roger said. "Bakugan brawl, rise darkus Wrath!"

"Who wants to be my next victim!?" Wrath yelled.

Wrath looks like a walking cameleon but very muscular with gloves that had claws attached to them he was also very tall almost matching the height of Leonidas.

Omega Leonidas: 650 G's Wrath: 700 G's

"I'll start this off, ability card activate X fire."I said.

Leonidas flew high into the air then a big fire X appeared in front Leo and he shot it down at Wrath.

Leonidas: 650+120 = 770

"Try and stop that!" Leo yelled.

"No problem ability card ativate, Claw snatcher". Roger said.

Wrath shot his claw gloves at the X fire and then cut right threw it.

Leonidas: 770-120

"Didn't see that coming." Me and Leo said.

"Ability card activate, shadow force." said Roger.

Wrath turned invisible.

"where is he?" Leo said.

"Watch yourself out there buddy." I said.

Then all of a sudden something grabbed on to Leo's back.

"Nice work Wrath,now slam him down." Roger said.

"No,Leo try to break free!" I yelled.

"I can't!" Leo yelled back.

" With my sharp gloves i can keep a tight grip." Wrath explain.

"Now time to finish this." Roger said. "Bakuroulette activate!"

" Baku what?" I said.

"Bakuroulette, is a feature in the bakugear that has six effects that can be activated "Shocker,Slit,Mist,Switch,breaker, and 0 full." fabia explain.

Roger touched his Bakugear that oddly looked liked a watch, the screen had all the names of the effects on it but they where arranged in a circle then there was a light that was curcling around them and it stop on shocker.

"Now i'll end this,shocker activate!" Roger yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Leo screamed in pain.

Then Leo dropped to the ground.

But Wrath landed on both feet safely.

(Fabia's POV)

*No he cant lose i have to do something.*Fabia though.

Hey everyone its me Jack, things aren't going good for me now but dont worry i'll show these guys how strong I am, wait Fabia what that you want me to use this I dont know what it is but Ik it will help ok this ones for you Fabia im giving this my all,alright,BAKUGAN BRAWL!

Dont roget to R&R


	4. What now!

Leonidas:120G's Wrath:700G's

"So are you going to make a move or am I going to wait here all day?" Roger said with a smirk.

"Please like something like that will stop us!" I shouted. "Right Leo?"

"Ehh!" Leo struggled to get up.

"Wow looks like I have nothing to fear from now on and to think your suppose to be the legendary bakugan Omega Leonidas who defeated Valdictor three mouths ago." Wrath said.

"Hey!" Leo shouted. "No one insults me and gets away with it!"

A card in Jack's pocket started to glow.

"Huh?" Jack said as he reached into his pocket and pulled the glowing card out. "I don't remember having this card before." "Ok time to start winning ability card activate, Leo's soaring heart!"

Then all of a sudden Leo's entire body went on fire. There was so much flames that you couldn't even tell if he had a body under the flames.

Leonidas: 120G's increased to 700G's

"Well this might be interesting." Roger said. "Ability card activate, shadow claw."

The claws on Wrath's hand grew twice the size of a normal human hand but they where bitch black.

"Time to slice and dice." Wrath said calmly.

Wrath jumped towards Leonidas trying to slash him on the chest but Leo grabbed his hand with one arm and started to crush it.

"AHH!" Wrath screamed in pain. Wrath tried to cut Leo with his other hand but Leo again caught it. Then Wrath started to catch on fire. "Let go of me!"

Then Leo disappeared and grabbed wrath from behind in a bear hug.

*What's Leo doing he's fight like how he did when we first met.* I thought.

Leo flew him and Wrath high up and pile drived them to the floor. Wrath had burn marks on his body and the flame on Leo disappeared.

"Huh?" Leo said confused. "What happened?"

"Buddy you completely lost it." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'll explain later." I said.  
*Wow I don't know what happen to him but im glad it did.* Fabia thought.

"That's it lets hit it again Wrath!" Roger yelled.

Wrath got off of the ground angered by the beaten he took.

"Bakuroulette activate!" Roger shouted. The machine spun again and this time it landed on breaker. "Alright get ready you two!" "Bakuitem activate, breaker!"

Leonidas:700G's decreased to 350G'S

"What, no way! Me and Leonidas shouted.

"Face it your done!" Roger said.

*Maybe he's right maybe I should give up there's nothing I can do.* I thought.

"Catch!" Fabia shouted from the stands.

"Huh?" I asked as I caught what she threw. "It's a Bakugear." I whispered. "Thanks fabia glad to see your not mad about last night!" I shout to her.

"What does he mean Fabia?" The queen asked.

"Oh nothing this guys crazy." She closing her eyes and cheeks red as roses.

"Ok so how do I use this thing?!" I shouted to her.

"Just press the screen!" She shouted back.

I pressed down and the Bakuroulette started to spin and it landed on 0 full.

"0 full, what's that one do?" I asked.

Fabia's mouth was wide open in shock in fact everyone was excepted for Me and Leo.

*He...he...he really got 0 full thats impossible only one person has gotten 0 full in history and that was... no I don't wont to think of him.* Fabia thought.

Wrath: 700G's decreased to 000G's

"Oh so that what it does, so Leo will you do the honor?" I asked.  
"With pleasure." He replied.

"Ability card activate,Leonidas claw!" I shouted. Leo was charging to Wrath but Wrath was still shocked that he couldn't move. Leo finally ended the battle and we came out the winners.

"Well, you have bested Roger in the battle I see high hopes for you in the future so please enjoy yourself." The queen said.

"Th-th-thank" But I fainted from executed and was out cold.

(a day later)

In Fabia's room on the bed.

"(yawn) Aw man I still remember what happen that was a good battle." I said with a smile. "Wait where's Fabia?"

"Right here." I heard from behind me.

"Huh?" I looked behind on on the bed she was still under the cover.

"You own my breakfast and lunch." Fabia said with haft open eyes while her head is still lying on the pillow.

"Why?" I asked.

"I stayed with you the whole time to make sure you were alright." She said.

"Well thank you and ok." I said. "One thing I got to asked."

"What?" She asked.

"Are you one of the neathians cause you don't look like one you look like your human?" I asked.

"Yes I do look like the neathians but since I heard a human was going to be here I thought why not try to help him feel more comfortable so i'm using this cloaking devise to look human." She explain.

"Well if you don't mind can I see what you really look like?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Aw come on, please?" I asked again.

"Ok ok fine just don't freak out ok." She said.

" I promise." I said.  
She reach for her cloaking devise and was about to turn it off when. (BOOOOOOOOM!) FIN.

**Ok so I beat Roger and I was about to see what Fabia really looked liked until that explosion its must be a attack from the enemy if there are any of them that are stronger then Roger then I'm going to haft to fight harder then ever so for you guys ill give it all I got ready Leonidas, BAKUGAN BRAWL!**


End file.
